El Amor Indicado
by Leslielov
Summary: Siempre enamorandose de aquellos que no pueden regresar su sentimiento, primero Inu enamorado de otra, y ahora Seshoumaru el hombre mas frio que jamas alla conocido, pero Auyoria, Porque no puede amarlo a el? please review!
1. Default Chapter

al parecer todo habia terminado n habia sido derrotado, el fragmento de la perla habia sido completado.  
  
"no puedo creer que haya terminado" dijo sango mientras abrazaba a kohaku y jugaban  
  
"lo se aun no puedo creer que el agujero de mi mano ya no exista mas" dijo miroku con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro  
  
ahome se levanto se quito la perla de su cuello y dijo "se supone que esto me pertenezca a mi? o es de...." ella estaba feliz por que todos sus amigos lo estaban, sango ahora estaba con kohaku, kohaku no recordaba nada de lo que hizo y por eso podia vivir feliz, el agujero de la mano del monje miroku habia desaparecido, pero....la tristeza estaba en su corazon ya que sabia que seria el final, inuyasha deberia estar con kykio y ella debia irse.  
  
"hemos terminado nuestro viaje" dijo inuyasha mirando a ahome  
  
ahome subio la vista para verlo 'no te vere jamas inuyasha '"asi es, pero la perla debe desaparecer" bajo su mirada, se levanto del suelo y entonces continuo "y yo tambien" una lagrima logro salir de sus ojos, todos la miraron preocupados, pero ella tenia razon, ella tenia que decir adios, depronto la tristeza rodeo al grupo "bueno, pero que sea eso otro dia no???" devolvio una sonrisa a todos de ese modo  
  
'dios mio amo la forma en que puede cambiar nuestros animos con solo una sonrisa' penso inu  
  
era ya tarde despues de un dia agotador de derrotar a su peor y mas temible enemigo, sin embargo ahome no podia consiliar el sueño, por la tristeza de tener que decir adios a sus amigos, los observo con mucho cuidado, todos estaban durmiendo incluso inuyasha, todos habian dado lo mejor de si mismos en esa batalla.se levanto, queria salir a a dar un paseo, a caminar y olvidarse de todo, o tal ves pensar en todo.  
  
se aproximo y entro en el bosque llevaba consigo la perla, ahora no debia temer de ningun naraku, ahora solo pensaba en inuyasha, lagrimas corrian de su rostro, tendria que dejarlo, olvidarse de el, olvidar su gran amor por el, cuanto lo queria era su primer amor, su unico amor, un amor que no era correspondido, el debia estar con kykio, ella lo comprendia ella acepto bajo sus condiciones, el habia elegido a kykio desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ella solo estaba acompañandolo por que deseaba estar con el, lo queria demasiado. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos ya la habian llevado demasiado lejos, ella no se habia dado cuenta, estaba tan lejos de su amigos, de pronto un sonido la hizo despertar de todos sus pensamientos, el miedo la rodeo, al no saber donde se encontraba 'dios mio no me di cuenta donde estaba', otro sonido la hizo sltar del susto "quien anda ahi??"  
  
"como te permitio mi pequeño hermano salir a caminar sola?"  
  
"Seshoumaru!!" vio una sombra caminar hacia ella, era Seshoumaru ella lo sabia, podia reconocer su voz, la silueta se hizo visible cando estaba unos cuantos metros de ella, el miedo recorrio todo su cuerpo, sabia que estaba demasiado lejos del campamento, no habia forma en que inuyasha se diera cuenta, estaba en la mitad del bosque y sabia que seshoumaru podria matarla solo para obtener la perla, o utilizarla contra inu.  
  
'que podre hacer con esta mujer, se ha alejado tanto de inu podria....' estaba pensando que seria lo mejor que podria hacer, tal vez podria solo utilizarla contra inu "... podria matarte" el corazon de ella casi se detuvo cuando escucho las palabras que dijo Seshoumaru, ciertamente ella estaba triste, pero no se podia dar pon vencida aun, tenia mucho por hacer, mucho que hacer aun, tan solo tenia 17 años no podia morir aun, el miedo invadio su corazon 'no deberia ser tan debil' tras ese pensamiento el miedo fue sustituido por un sentimiento de enojo, ese sentimiento crecio instantaneamente, "ustedes demonios creen que pueden engañarme, y matarme y aprovecharse de mi!!!!! no te permitire seshoumaru"  
  
"mh! insolente" seshoumara estaba bastante molesto como se atrevia esta mujer hablarle asi, claramente podia ver que el miedo se habia alejado de ella ahora se aproximo a ella con la unica intencion de matarla, si eso era lo que estaba decidido hacer, ella no se movio ni un solo centimetro, dispuesta a luchar contra el, bueno 'luchar' ya que sabia que el era aun mas fuerte que inu tal vez no tenia ninguna oportunidad, pero no se rendiria ante el, no mostraria miedo, pues no lo sentia, cuando el se acerco a ella, la tomo del cuello y la levanto, vaya era como levantar una pluma, la levanto del cuello, ahorcandola, sorprendentemente ella empezo a ser rodeada por un aura sagrada y esa energia lo lastimaba, la solto, y ella callo al piso, golpeandose el miro su mano "insolente como te atreves " ahome levanto su mirada hacia el  
  
"no pienses que sera tan facil desaserte de mi"  
  
'maldita humana' 


	2. Kag!

Chapter 1.

Inu se da cuenta, pobrecito!!!!

Disfrutenlo, esta historia lleva unos capitulos elaborados ya, espero que les guste.

Antes de que el volviera a hacer algun movimiento ''Seshoumaru!!!!!'' Rin salio corriendo hacia el, el se preocupo mucho ya que ella estaba llorando, eso le dolia bastante a el, quien se habia atrevido a hacer llorar a rin, la pagaria, el enojo hizo que se olvidara de la presencia de ahome, "Rin esta triste, los lobos me siguen " le dijo entre lagrimas, Seshoumaru se tranquilizo, se inclino hacia ella diciendole.  
  
"Rin sabe q Seshoumaru la proteje no es asi?"  
  
"si, pero seshu deja sola a Rin" eso hizo sentir culpable a Seshoumaru y abrazó a la niña en su brazos,  
  
"disculpame Rin, donde dejaste a jaken?"  
  
"el staba dormido, no se dio cuenta"  
  
"mala niña Rin"  
  
rin bajo su cara "disculpame, Seshoumaru"  
  
"no importa Rin, ya estas bien"  
  
Rin volteo y logro ver a ahome, la cual estaba en shock al ver la otra cara de Seshoumaru 'que tierno' penso  
  
"hola!!" dijo Rin mostrandole una enorme sonrisa a ahome  
  
"hola hermosa" ahome se agacho hacia Rin, regresandole la sonrisa  
  
"eres amiga de Seshoumaru?" le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
ahome volteo a ver a Seshoumaru, no sabia que responder, Seshoumaru solo habia intentado matarla pero ella no podia ensuciar la imagen que tenia Rin de el "Asi es Rin" le dijo con una sonrisa, seshu se tranquilizo al escuchar a ahome, vaya el habia intentado matarla y ella solo le hizo el favor mas grande de no desilucionar a rin.  
  
"Seshoumaru tu amiga ira con nosotros al castillo? por fin puedo jugar con alguien!!!!" dijo rin saltando de alegria  
  
Seshoumaru solo iba a matarla ahora tendria que llevarla al castillo con ellos levanto su mirada ahora no con coraje, pues no pretendia asustar a Rin "si lo deseas Rin, creo q ira"  
  
rin sonria a ahome la abrazo "siiii!!!!! vamonos" la tomo de la mano y la jalo, ahome no podia decir no, sabia que rin era la protegida y porque no tambien querida de seshu ella no tenia opcion y solo pensaba una cosa 'inu- yasha'  
  
El dia habia llegado ahora, inu se levanto y se sorprendio de haber dormido bien como nunca, ahora no habia nada de que preocuparse, abrio sus ojos para ver a su querida ahome, adoraba verla aun dormida, para s sorpresa ahome no estaba "ahome!" se levanto rapido  
  
Miroku y sango despertaron, shippo aun seguia despierto, inu deprisa capto la escencia de ahome la siguio a toda velociadad, sango y miroku se sorprendieron al ver lo q staba sucediendo, "sango! es la srita. ahome!!!, no esta!" shippo y kirara ya se habian despertado y shippo al escuchar a miroku se preocupo mucho, sango hablo a kirara, ella inmediatamente se transformo, se subieron arriba de el sango y miroku.  
  
inuyasha continuaba corriendo a una gran velocidad, no comprendia como ahome habia llegado tan lejos, y sus recorrido aun no llegaba a su fin 'ahome donde estas, no me dejes' continua buscandola, cuando lo detuvo una escencia 'seshoumaru!!!!' se detuvo en el punto, donde podia percivir ambos aromas, ni un rastro de ella, inu estaba pensando lo peor, se inclino al suelo tomando la tierra en sus manos, con mucho enojo, ahora no sabia que habia sucedido con ahome, y no sabia que le habia hecho el infeliz de su hermano.  
  
Sango y Miroku llegaron se acercaron a inu sango estaba muy preocupada "inuyasha!!!! donde! que le paso a ahome?" inuyasha volteo a verla con grandes ojos  
  
"no lo se, seshumaru lo debe saber, ese maldito!!!!!!"  
  
"que dices?? seshu..."  
  
"miroku no lo se, lo unico que se esque ambas escencias estan, ahome y seshu, no se que le pueda hacer ese mounstro maldito"


	3. De visita

Gracias!!!! gracias por sus reviews, pocos pero me hacne sentir muy feliz, no se estoy viendo si cambio el tipo de historia de r a pg-13, no se para que mas gente lo vea, no se que me sugieren. y respecto a las parejas no los se que me sugieran digo, Sesshi esta GORGEOUS, pero es un frio sin sentimientos, y ella es tan buena!!!, pienselo y vean acerca de Auyoria....no les cuento mas, lean.

* * *

Chapter 3 "De Visita"

Ahome ahora estaba en su cuarto que Seshu le habia asignado, realmente era bello era un castillo ciertamente de alguien con muy buen gusto, tenia una cama grande, con unos muebles color blanco hermosos, tanta comodidad y tanto lujo de un hombre que iba matarla, del pero enemigo de Inu, su amor, lo habia dejado al fin ella sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer dejarlo, dejarlo para que fuera feliz con Kikyo el amor de su vida, un amor tan grande que ella no tenia derecho a destruir y debia quedarse con sus sentimientos, sentimientos que jamas seran correspondidos, un sentimiento tan grande que no le cabia en su corazon, deseaba que el la amara, la amara tanto como ella a el, besarlo, tenerlo, que no hubiera impedimentos para su relacion, pero no, seria imposible.  
  
Seshu no le habia hecho nada,'supongo que le debo mi vida a Rin' ahome salio del cuarto, ella debia los demas sobre todo Inu podia estar preocupado por ella, ademas ella tenia que destruir la perla que aun llevaba en su cuello y regresar a su vida normal.  
  
Bajo por las escaleras, al estar viendo las pinturas que estaban en la pared no vio a donde iba, cuando choco con algo, alguien mejor dicho "deberias fijarte por donde caminas" Seshu la tomo del brazo apartandola de su camino, el siguio caminando sin siquiera mirarla.  
  
'vaya, pense que iba matarme' ahome despues de haber pasado el escalofrio del miedo que sintio por Seshu, cuando bajo las enormes escaleras, se sorprendio al ver el gran castillo donde estaba, observando el alto techo con bellos acabados.  
  
"ahome!!!!!!"  
  
"rin" vio acercarse corriendo hacia ella  
  
"bueos dias ahome!" con una sonrisa tomo su mano "ven acompañame, te encantara"  
  
Ahome no le quedo mas que seguir a la hermosa niña, cuando la llevo por una parte del castillo que ella no conocia aun al salir por una gran puerta por la parte de atras del castillo rin le dijo "mira Ahome no es bello?" ahome abrio grandes sus ojos ante el asombro de aquello, era un enorme jardin con flores, mientras Rin jugaba corria entre unas flores, ella solo se quedo ahi parada maravillandose de lo que veia, era tan bello, un paisaje rodeado de arboles de cereza 'que bellos retoños' desperto de sus pensamientos cuando Rin le dijo "ahome no es hermoso?"  
  
"si Rin, no creo que alguna ves haya visto algo tan bello " de pronto pudo ver un camino entre los arboles hecho de piedras blancas le intrigo y le dio mucha curiosidad el saber que hacia donde llevaba ese camino para su sorpresa  
  
"ese camino lleva hacia una cascada hermosa, a seshu le gusta mucho ir alla, no deja que nadie vaya"  
  
"oh!"  
  
un sirviente salio hacia el jardin interrumpiendo su platica "srita. el amo me pidio que les avisara que es hora del desayuno"  
  
ahome volteo le ofrecio una sonrisa al sirviente "gracias, enseguida iremos" el sirviente se asombro al ver la bellleza y sencillez de ahome, la admiro de pies a cabeza y le sorprendio ver la pequeña falda que usaba que dejaba sus piernas descubiertas, 'que hermosa'  
  
Ahome tomo de la mano a Rin, y juntas caminaron hacia el comedor, para obedecer las ordenes de Seshu.  
  
Entraron al comedor, Rin se aproximo a su silla ahome solo se quedo en la entrada esperando que Seshu le diera alguna orden, Seshu solo se quedo viendo a ahome ahora limpia tenia un olor peculiar a fresas, no podia describirlo, su olfato altamente desarrollado podia percivir su aroma como si estuviera enseguida de el, frente a el, se encontro admirandola, su cabello, sus labios, su cuello, su delgada figura, esas largas piernas, de pronto se encontraba admirando a esa humana sacudio sus pensamientos y se molesto consigo mismo, "no piensas tomar asiento"  
  
"si solo espero que me diga donde me sentare" seshu miro el comedor, el estaba al centro de el, de su lado izquierdo estaba la pequeña Rin desayunando, por ultimo miro el lugar vacio a su lado derecho y regreso su mirada hacia ahome, ella entendio el mensaje y camino hacia ese lugar.  
  
entro al comedor el mismo sirviente del jardin, ahome lo reconocio y subio la mirada para sonreirle, el muchacho al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sirvio su plato y se retiro, Sesshoumaru pudo ver la escena, y sentir la emocion del siviente, no sabia por que, de hecho no le importo el porque, solo sabia que eso le habia causado una enorme molestia "vaya, tratando de olvidar a mi hno. con un sirviente?"  
  
ahome le sorprendio mucho el comentario de seshu, no veia venir, "yo...el...solo...." 'dios mio porque me preocupo por lo que pueda pensar este demonio, ademas a el que le importa' se quedo callada y continuo con su desayuno de pronto 'olvidar a mi hermano' ¿olvidar a Inu? ¿podria olvidar a Inu? ¿podria olvidar al primer amor de su vida?'imposible'  
  
"mj! creo que no deberias usar esa ropa, es demasiado provocativa, en tu cuarto hay kimonos mientras estes aqui debes usarlos entendido?"  
  
"si.." ahome no podia entender que habia de malo con su uniforme, pero sabia que debia obedecer a ese demonio, ya que sabia de lo que era capaz.  
  
el desayuno habia terminado, rin estaba en su cuarto jugando con algunas cosas, Seshu estaba en la biblioteca, ella habia decidido que lo mejor era cambiarse, no queria disgustar a Seshu, corrio a su cuarto, observo el closet, abrio el closet y observo tantos kimonos, tantas variedades, 'vaya, esto parece una tienda' vio todos los colores, eran tantos que no podia decidirse, nisikiera por un color, eligio uno rojo con detalles dorados asimilando flores, se cambio y decidio arreglarse el cabello, levanto un ligero chongo "listo, vaya hace tanto que no me arreglaba" con eso salio de su cuarto, habia decidido salir al hermoso jardin.  
  
llego al jardin y de nuevo solo se detuvo a admirarla "tanta paz"  
  
"asi es, nada tan bello como mi preciado jardin" seshu se acerco a ella, ella volteo para encontrarlo a un lado de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, 'vaya, debiste haberte quedado con tu antigua vestimenta luce mas bella aun' de nuevo pensando en ella, denuevo pensando en lo delgada que era, el kimono asentaba aun mas sus curvas, 'si tan solo..'  
  
ella lo miro con atencion, podia ver unos enormes ojos dorados, su piel blanca 'que labios....q fue eso!!!!!' ella se sonrojo, y rapidamente alejo su mirada pero el....movio su mano hacia su barbilla obligandola a voltear,  
  
sus mejillas con un tono rosa, se veia aun mas bella, su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, su sangre hervir al igual que la de ahome su mano aun continuaba en su mejilla, y el se inclino hacia ella, se acerco mas y mas ......"amo" de nuevo el sirviente iterrumpio, no habi visto lo que habia interrumpido, eso los separo inmediatamente, ambos sonrojados, "disculpe yo no..."  
  
seshu mostro su cara seria sin emocion como siempre, "no importa, que deseas?" no sabia que le molestaba mas, el estar apunto de besar a esa humana o el que ese sirviente los hubiera interrumpido  
  
"el Sr. Auyoria lo busca"  
  
"Auyoria, que hace el aqui?" camino, casi corriendo para ver q staba sucediendo, sin siquiera pensarlo ni mirar hacia ahome  
  
ahome seguia con un tono rosa en sus mejillas, subio corriendo rapido a su cuarto

* * *

"auyoria!"  
  
"seshumaro"  
  
ambos se abrazaron notandose la gran amistad que habia en ellos, "como estas amigo, que te trae aqui?"  
  
"no seas tan paranoico mi amigo, solo he venido a visitarte y ver como estas"  
  
"oh ya veo, eso es bueno llegas justo a la hora de la comida"  
  
seshu se aproximo hacia su amigo, puso su mano en su hombro, ambos caminaron hacia el comedor.

* * *

gracias por leeeer!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please Review!!!!!!!

y recomendaciones please, deseo que les guste esta historia, ademas soy nueva nn!!!

si quieren pueden agregarme a su msn, me encantaria charlar con gente que le guste todo esto mi direccion esta en Profile.


	4. Explicaciones

Chapter 4 Explicaciones  
  
Gracias por continuar leyendo, algo que no se ni tengo idea es con quien voy a poner Kag!!!! Demonios!!!!!! Una persona me dijo que deberia ser con Inu ya que ellos se quieren mucho, ustedes que opinan???? Inu le ha hecho demaisadas cosas, Seshu mmmm to cold, Auyoria es new, no lo se Heeeeelp!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero les guste procure hacerlo mas largo que los anteriores  
  
ahome estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama, estaba desconcertada aun podia sentir el calor de los labios de seshu, no entendia porque habia sucedido eso, 'dios mio el casi me mata!! y hoy....' el dia de hoy casi se habian besado, no podia hacer eso, se suponia que ella amaba a Inu, y no se suponia, sentia que lo traicionaba, acaso intentaba olvidarlo como habia dicho Sesshoumaru, pero olvidar a Inu con su hno. jamas, eso no era una opcion Sesshoumaru es bello, hermoso, alto, guapo, 'Dios es tan bello que no es creible que exista, parece un sueo', sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sirvienta "disculpe srita. el amo me envio por ud. es hora de la comida"  
  
"Si....digale al amo que hoy no tengo hambre, que me disculpe"  
  
no podia verlo, no podria soportar la verguenza, seria algo que no soportaria, ademas aun no sabia lo que le sucedia, y el solo pensar que Seshu actuara de una manera indiferente 'me romperia...? dios mio que estoy pensando' se recosto en su cama para tratar de descansar un poco bastantes cosas sucedian en su cabeza, no entendia que estaba pasando, tenia razon en que Sesshoumaru era un demonio muy guapo, pero el odiaba a los humanos y seria de nuevo enamorarse de alguien que no le corresponderia, y ella no queria eso de nuevo, de nuevo ser presa de un amor que es imposible.  
  
estaban en el comedor Sesshu y Auyoria, Rin habia comido un poco mas temprano ese dia, la sirvienta regreso 'sin Ahome!' "disculpe amo, la srita. Ahome me pidio que la disculpara, pero no tiene hambre" Auyoria se sorprendio de haber escuchado que una muchacha se estuviese quedando en el castillo de su energico amigo y mas le sorprendio el ver el gesto de molestia en la cara de Seshu al enterarse que esa muchacha no deseaba sentarse en el comedor. Seshu no sabia que hacer, no queria que Auyoria sospechara nada, pero el sabia por que Ahome no habia querido bajar, el la habia echo sentir mal, 'probablemente este molesta...eso a mi que me importa, demonios!'  
  
"Sesshoumaru, no me habias dicho que tenias....mmm....... novia" auyoria le dijo con una sonrisa picara  
  
"mj! esa humana, ni lo pienses, me es indiferente es solo por compañia de Rin"  
  
"oh, ya veo" los dos continuaron comiendo  
  
Seshoumaru se encontraba en la biblioteca, su amigo se estaba instalando en la recamara de invitados.  
  
Estaba pensando, meditando, se sentia muy confundido, no comprendia lo que esa sacerdotiza lo habia hecho sentir, 'es tan bella...si tan solo no fueras humana' le disgustaba estar pensando en una humana, los odiaba, su padre habia tenido tal debilidad por la madre de Inu, el no la tendria jamas, jamas se acercaria ni tendria una relacion con una humana, jamas tendria algun sentimiento por ningun humano 'Rin!' de pronto recordo que se preocupaba mucho por esa nia, el la protegia, no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera y la cuidaba, realmente tenia sentimientos hacia esa pequea, pero Ahome era totalmente diferente, era un sentimiento algo mas profundo que no comprendia, recordaba cuando la vio por primera ves, la protegida de su hermano, recordo tambien que su hermano queria a una sacerdotiza muy parecida a Ahome, 'mi hermano no corresponde los sentimientos de Ahome...' se dio cuenta de que ella era muy leal a Inu, apesar de que el no sentia lo mismo por ella ella seguia con el, y se preocupaba por el, tanta bondad era imposible en un ser, menos en un ser tan vil como un humano realmente era una muchacha que cautivaba su atencion.  
  
Ahome, se habia despertado y habia decidido bajar al jardin, al caminar hacia el recordo lo que habia sucedido esa mañana 'dios mio por que sigo pensando en eso' se acerco a una banca rodeada de rosas de todos colores, el escenario la hacia sentir mas paz.  
  
"Buenas noches" ahome salto del susto, y volteo rapidamente el muchacho apuesto solo sonrio "Disculpa, no era mi intencion" ahome se sonrojo un poco, el muchacho era bastante apuesto, vestia un kimono sin mangas blanco con detalles dorados, si cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, rigida era su aparencia su tez blanca y su cabello rubio y corto, 'que varonil, dis mio que me sucede...' "estas bien"  
  
"oh!, si disculpe, todo esta bien, solo me asusto" ahome sonrio calidamente a el  
  
"Yo soy Auyoria, mucho gusto"  
  
"y yo Ahome, mucho gusto"  
  
Auyoria tomo la mano de ahome y le beso la mano "un placer" las mejillas de ahome se tornaron rosas de nuevo 'que belleza hay en esta mujer, me alegro q Seshu no este interesado' "que haces despierta a esta hora"  
  
"oh! esque tome una siesta en la tarde y ahora no tengo sueño"  
  
"vaya"  
  
"y cual es el motivo por el que una belleza como tu este en este castillo?"  
  
"yo...me hago cargo de Rin"  
  
"ya veo, yo solo vine por unos cuantos dias, seshoumaru y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y me sorprende que tenga a una humana viviendo con el, o debo decir una poderosa sacerdotisa"  
  
ahome se sorprendio bastante al escuchar lo que auyoria le habia dicho 'el sabe' "yo..."  
  
"no te preocupes,soy un demonio al igual que seshoumaru, pero a diferencia de el no los odio de ningun modo, menos a una hermosa tan poderosa como tu"  
  
ahome se sonrojo aun mas "Yo no creo que sea tan pode..."  
  
"la modestia, una gran cualidad, que te parece si tomamos un paseo, pequeño alrededor del jardin, es muy tarde"  
  
"umm, yo..." al ver su mirada suplicandole'Dios esa cara no...', no pudo negarse "esta bien" e le ofrecio su brazo y ella gustosa lo acepto, ambos caminaron  
  
Seshoumaro estaba viendo toda la escena desde lo alto de su balcon, lo cual lo habia hecho sentir muy molesto, como se atrevio esa pequeña, despues de lo que habia sucedido esa mañana, ella ahora estaba tratando de conquistar a su amigo, 'pequeña arpia, primero el sirviente, despues yo y ahora auyoria' mientras observaba a auyoria y ahome caminar riendose, su enojo crecia, de pronto se encontraba sintiendo celos, tan solo en un dia se habia convertido posesivo con esa humana, en el momento que vio que ellos estaban despidiendo, corrio al cuarto de ahome, no se habia preguntado antes de, ni estaba pensando lo que hacia, el solo reacciono ante su enojo.  
  
Ahome estaba realmente sonriente, por un momento Auyoria le habia echo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, cerro la puerta de su cuarto y se acerco a su cama para descansar, recordo rapidamente que debia quitarse el kimono, sea cerco al closet tomo su pijama, se kito la parte de arriba de su kimono, y quedo en una ligera blusa que va abajo del kimono, seshoumaru se acerco a ella, ella ahora estaba apunto de kitarse la parte de abajo, cuando vio a seshoumaro "seshoumaru!" sintio el miedo crecer en ella que demonios hacia el en su recamara, y habia estado observandola, 'dios mio'  
  
"tu pequeña arpia, esta en mi castillo conquistando a cada hombre que se atraviesa en tu camino" ahome se puso de pie, podia ver su enojo en el tenia muchisimo miedo, comenzo a dar pasos hacia atras, el la seguia con cada paso que ella daba cuando ella topo con la pared, el puso sus manos en su cuello, podia oler el miedo en ella "como te atreves, coqueteas con mis sirvientes volviendolos locos por ti" se acerco mas hacia ella, acercandose hacia ella, se encontro acercando hacia su oido derecho susurrando le dijo "y ahora a mi amigo eres una.." el no podia soportar ahora su olor, de nuevo se encontraba sintiendo lo mismo qu e habia sentido esa mañana, se acerco hacia ella, y beso su cuello suavemente  
  
'Dios mio que hace' ella sentia un cosquilleo insoportable a traves de todo su cuerpo, el continuó, pasando su lengua entre la linea de su cuello 'Dios mio que se detenga' ella en lugar de sentirse ofendida lo estaba disfrutando y en el fondo no queria que se detuviera, la mano de el dejo su cuello y ahora estaba en su cintura, buscando debajo de ella, logro tocar su piel, el subió su mano a lo largo de su estomago, despues se encontro llevando su mano a su pecho, conforme el tocaba su piel ella sentia como ardia "seshou..." el abrio sus ojos y vio lo que estaba sucediendo, el no era capaz de controlarse frente a ella, menos tan cerca de ella, vio su mano en el lugar donde estaba y vio como ella estaba casi desnuda, se encontro admirandola de nuevo, no podia detenerse!!! ella lo observo con cuidado "seshoumaro yo...yo no hice nada malo" en el momento en que ella dijo eso el recordo la escena que tanto la habia echo enojar, ahome ofreciendole una sonrisa calida "no me engañas! estabas ofreciendole esa sonrisa..." "el solo se presento y me pidio que diera un paseo con el, solo estaba siendo amable "  
  
"mmm, que amable resultaste ser con cada hombre que se te acerca, no dudo que si fuera el en este momento lo mismo hubiera sucedido" se dirigio hacia la puerta aun muy molesto.  
  
"y a ti por que te molesta tanto, tu crees que tienes el derecho de jugar conmigo!" eso sorprendio a seshoumaru y volteo su mirada hacia ella "intentas besarme esta mañana y me dejas sin ninguna explicacion, aqui estas ahora con una escena de celos cuando esta mañana nisiquiera te importaba, ademas no em matarias o me usarias en contra de Inu, EXPLICAME!!!"  
  
"explicacion?? explicame tuuu a mi!!! que demonios me sucede" se aproximo mas hacia ella "por que al estar cerca de ti mi sangre hierve, mi corazon late tan deprisa, y la desespracion por tocarte es insoportable, y cuando por fin te toco no me puedo detener, explicame tu eso!" "explicame, si tan solo eres una humana..." ella se asombro bastante al escuchar esas palabras, sintio alegria de que el se sintiera de esa manera hacia ella observo como el se iba y la dejaba sola y mas confundida que en la mañana, por lo menos sabia lo que el sentia, pero finalmente ella era solo una humana y el jamas la aceptaria.  
  
Ella no podia dormir, como esperaba poder dormir despues de lo que habia sucedidono entendia que estaba sucediendo, algo que jamas se imagino habia pasado entre ella y seshoumaru, de pronto hacia ya mucho tiempo desde que habia dejado de pensar en inuyasha, bajó al jardin donde tanto le gustaba estar, seshu tampoco podia consiliar el sueño "ahome!" ella volteo rapidamente al escuchar la voz de seshu "acompañame" ella lo siguio, se dirijian hacia el camino que tanto le intrigaba a ella habia hermosos arboles y variedades de flores y podia percivir el sonido de lo que parecia una cascada, cuando pudo ver frente a ella una hermosa cascada, observo como caia a un hermoso rio donde se reflejaba la luna llena 'que bello' penso "este es mi lugar preferido, cuand no puedo consiliar el sueño aqui vengo y medito"  
  
"esto es hermoso seshoumaru"  
  
"asi es " ella volteo su mirada hacia el, lo miro en sus ojos color miel, podria perderse maravillandose de su hermosura, tan expresivos "no se que me sucede contigo, pero algo que si se, es que no soporto que nadie este contigo, no sabria decirte que me sucede, no puedo hacer mas que negarlo, tu tan solo eres una simple humana, te quedaras aqui solo para hacerle compañia a Rin, pero mantente alejada de mi"  
  
las palabras de aquel mounstro realmente la habian lastimado, como se atrevia ese maldito a hablarle de ese modo despues de...indignada "sera un placer!!!" ella se volteo y caminó de regreso hacia el castillo, 'como puede....primero.... luego se encela, aaaah!!!! que coraje, soy una estupida!!!! Como es posible que sienta algo por ese frio, engreido, estupida!!! Siempre enamorandome de los hombres que no debo estupida!!!' subio hacia su cuarto, en enojo en ella era muy grande para conciliar el sueño pero despues de un rato de observar el techo y pensar y pensar, se quedo dormida 'Inu, te extrao perdoname'.  
  
mientras seshoumaru estaba aun en la cascada pensando lo que habia sucedido, no podia permitir tener sentimientos hacia una humana, menos esa sacerdotiza que no era nadie, con ese pensamiento se dirigio a su cuarto para dormir, debia alejar de el todo sentimiento alguien como el no se daria el lujo de sentir algo por una humana 'jamas'. 


	5. Entrenamiento

Mes estoy apurando con esta historia por que la poca gente que la a leido a respondido bien y me han alentado a continuar, espero les guste please review!!!! i need reviews!!!!! to go on.

Ya lo decidi, Inu-Kag, Sesshi-Kagura

* * *

Chapter 5 Entrenamiento

Ahome se levantó, se levanto con una nueva diposicion ya estaba enfadada de los hombres sentia coraje hacia ella misma por siempre buscar aquellos los cuales le eran imposibles, inuyasha, y si hubiera continuado tal vez seshoumaru, estaba ahora dispuesta a cambiar todo eso, busco un kimono de su agrado ahora se puso uno blanco con detalles rojos, era mas bonito que el que se habia puesto el dia de ayer, decidio dejarse suelto el cabello, justo cuando habia terminado escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta, "si digame?"  
  
era una sirvienta "Srita. ahome me mando el amo para avisarle..."  
  
abrio la puerta interrumpiendo a la sirvienta "esta bien, ya estoy lista" le sonrio a la sirvienta y se dipuso a bajar.  
  
entro al comedor irradiando nuevas energias, nada de sufrimiento para ella nunca mas mucho menos por unos hombres que la habian rechazado, vio a todos y sonrio buenos dias, se coloco en un asiento a un lado de auyoria "bueno dias hermosa" el se levantó y acomodo acomodo su silla ella le ofrecio una sonrisa diferente, sensual, con un toque dulce, ahora ella coqueteaba con el .  
  
"Muchas gracias auyoria"  
  
Seshoumaro al ver todo eso no pudo evitar molestarse mucho, despues de haber hablado con ella el dia de ayer ella parecia no molestarle nisiquiera podia persivir en ella enojo o algo por el estilo, solo sonreia de esa manera tan provocativa, estaba coqueteando con su amigo 'esta mujer....'.  
  
"vaya Seshoumaru nunca me dijiste que tenias una huesped tan bella como ahome"  
  
Seshoumaro levanto su vista hacia ahome en realidad su sangre hervia del coraje al ver que auyoria trataria de conquistarla, y al ver el rostro de ella sonrojado y ofreciendole una sonrisa "si, deberias tener cuidado amigo, ya hay un sirviente interesado en ella, no se si haya sido bueno haberla traido aquí "  
  
Le molesto bastante su comentario como se atrevia, despues de todo era el el que la habia alejado de el.Ella lo miro "puedo irme si asi lo deseas" con un tono sarcastico le comento  
  
"si asi lo deseas amigo, puedo llevarme a esta belleza conmigo, tengo un castillo muy digno que te esta esperando"  
  
"muchas gracias " ahome volteo a ver a seshoumaru y pudo ver el enojo en su mirada "lo tendre en cuenta Auyoria" y continuo desayunando  
  
'humana.....maldita humana' ella conseguia llevarlo desesperar pero el debia controlarse "solo tendras que tener cuidado o querras enfrentarte de nuevo con mi querido hermano auyoria?"  
  
ese comentario asombro mucho a auyoria "vaya! conoces a inuyasha?"  
  
ahome volteo su mirada hacia seshoumaru luego hacia auyoria "Yo..."  
  
"Oh si ella, lo conoce bastante bien si sabes a lo que me refiero amigo?"  
  
ese ultimo comentario molesto mucho a ahome " a que te refieres seshoumaru?"  
  
"me refiero a la relacion amorosa entre tu y mi hermano"  
  
eso termino de encender el enojo de ahome "no tienes ningun derecho seshoumaru" el recordar a Inuyasha realmente la hizo sentir mucha tristeza, derrepente vio imagenes de inuyasha y ella, y lo mas triste fue la imagen de Inu feliz con Kikyo volteo su mirada hacia auyoria sabia lo que tramaba seshoumaru y no iba seguir su juego "es algo que ya quedo en el pasado auyoria" y le ofrecio una sonrisa 'el ahora es feliz con kikyo' penso y la tristeza regreso a ella.  
  
'como se atreve!!!' seshoumaru vio lo que ella estaba haciendo coqueteando de una forma descarada a su amigo en frente de el.  
  
"vaya eso me tranquiliza, no me extrañaria que tantos hombres podamos apreciar tu belleza, hasta el frio de Seshoumaru lo ha hecho " eso asombro bastante a seshoumaru y a ahome, "no me mires asi amigo, te conozco demasiado y a mi no me engañas" el continuo desayunando, todos ante ese comentario se pusieron a desayunar.  
  
Ahome termino con su desayuno "si me disculpan..." se levantó de su asiento "debo ir con Rin iremos a caminar, se lo prometi ayer"

* * *

ella se retiró pensando en su amado inu, no podia evitarlo ella lo amaba, aunque intentara olvidarlo, jamas podria, jamas olvidaria esos ojos, tal vez veia en Sesshoumaru a Inu y por eso le llamaba la atencion pero jamas olvidaria a Inu 'Jamas'.

* * *

Auyoria observo a seshoumaru "que sucede? me equivoque en lo que dije?" seshoumaru volteo a ver a su Auyoria, no le dijo nada, "lo supuse, es hermosa Seshoumaro, no estas interesado? seguiras negando tus sentimientos?" observo a Seshoumaru el se negaba a hablar "bueno, espero que no te moleste, espero que no te arrepientas, soy tu amigo, pero una mujer tan hermosa como ella, si tu estas dispuesta a dejarla, yo lo aprovechare" se puso de pie y dejo a Seshoumaru solo.  
  
Seshoumaru penso en cada palabra que auyoria le habia dicho, el sabia que Auyoria se sentia muy atraido por Ahome, y no estaria feliz hasta conseguir lo que queria, sabia que su amigo la querria de buen modo, 'es solo una humana, como puede provocar tantas emociones en cada hombre que la ve, es solo una debil humana' con ese ultimo pensamiento dejo en claro para el que ella no era nadie y que no impediria que su amigo tratara de conquistarla.

* * *

Ahome estaba en el jardin jugando con Rin, Rin corria hacia, ella tropezo y cayo al piso, rin se subio en ella y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas, ahome no podia dejar de reir, Seshoumaru las observaba desde el balcon, Auyoria estaba ahi en el jardin tambien observandolas Ahome tomo a Rin y le hizo cosquillas, Rin logro soltarse y comenzo a reir corriendo, vio a Auyoria y se puso detras de el, Ahome estaba corriendo, y riendo, "Auyoria" continuaba sonriendo  
  
"ahome tengo sed, ire a tomar un vaso de agua" rin le dijo  
  
"esta bien Rin, aqui te espero"  
  
ahome se puso muy nerviosa, no sabia que hacer frente a auyoria, el ya habia sido muy directo y ahome sabia lo que el queria, tal vez veia en ella una espoda o algo parecido.  
  
"ahome.." tomo una rosa rosa, y se la acercó "a mi me encantaria..."  
  
se acerco hacia ahome la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella sentia como si se fuera a desvanecer, pensaba que sus piernas le fallarian y que pronto perderia el equilibrio, el se acercaba mas hacia ella, muy proximo a darle un beso, ahome titubio 'no..' volvio en si, se alejo de el rompiendo el encanto, el le ofrecio una sonrisa "entiendo, el es demasiado ciego bella"  
  
"Yo...lo siento auyoria, estoy muy confundida, se que quiero a Inuyaha, Dios mio, lo amo pero se que el debe estar con otra, estuve con el tanto tiempo buscando los fragmentos, nunca pense en el final, sin darme cuenta me aleje de el, pero mi corazon sigue con el, al menos la mitad de el, y Seshoumaru el es solo un demonio que intento matarme, y que no me ve mas que como una simple humana, asi que mejor me hago a la idea de una vez antes de que la historia se repita de nuevo demonios creen que pueden jugar con mis sentimientos como ellos quieren" eso sorprendio mucho a auyoria la energia que irradiaba de ahome era sorprendente Seshoumaro tambien se percato de ello, cuando ahome dijo su ultima palabra cayo al suelo desmayada, Auyoria alcanzo a sostenerla, antes de que azotara contra el piso, Seshoumaru se preocupo mucho y de un salto bajo de su balcon.  
  
"vaya amigo, creo que no es cualquier humana despues de todo" seshoumaro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo adentro del castillo, no comprendia lo que le habia sucedido a ella, al parece estaba algo debil, auyoria lo siguio, "que grandes poderes esconde esta belleza Seshu, no creo que sea una debil humana despues de todo, seguro que me la dejas?" Seshu solo volteo a verlo en silencio y regreso su mirada hacia ahome realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella que le podia haber pasado? que le sucedia? tra unos momentos ahome desperto, parpadeo por unos momentos, lo unico que recordaba era que habia estado con auyoria y que habia hablado con el de inu y seshu, pero despues todo "como estas?"le dijo seshu"y..o..n.no se, que me sucedio?""te desmayaste""oh" bajo su mirada muy confusa, no entendia lo que le habia sucedido, tal vez estaba un poco debil y deberia descansar, seshoumaru se levanto con rapidez, ahora estaba un poco molesto ya que entendia que esto era por culpa de ahome "no deberias dejar de comer, olvidas que eres una debil humana" tras decir eso seshoumaru se retiro del lugar, ahome estaba realmente confundida por su actitud, sabia que el tenia razon, pero no tenia por que ser tan rudo, ahome se dio cuenta de que auyoria estaba con ella, "Auyoria..." "ahome, tienes un gran poder dentro de ti, lo pude percivir y es increible, te importa si te entreno?""entrenar..para que?""yo pienso que serias una gran guerrera, con tus poderes sobrenaturales, serias una gran oponente"ahome lo penso por un momento no le parecio"esta bien" se puso de pie cellaron su trato de mano a mano.

* * *

ahome se levanto muy temprano ese dia, pues estaba muy emocionada por que ese dia empezaria su entrenamiento, se vistio rapido, usando ahora un kimono azul rey, dejo su cabello suelto y desayuno muy temprano solo desayunaron ella y auyoria.  
  
"el domo de este castillo es grandioso, Ahome, pero si deseas entrenar al aire libre el jardin sera lo ideal, como tu desees"  
  
"yo..preferiria en el jardin"  
  
"perfecto, que asi sea" auyoria y ahome se dirigian hacia el jardin  
  
ya en el jardin "ahome, te advierto que no deseo lastimarte, pero si aprenderas algo, es necesario ser rigido"  
  
"entiendo, no deseo que me trates con modestia"  
  
"excelente, comencemos, pero antes....tu arma" un sirviente se aproximó hacia auyoria, cargaba algo en su manos envuelto en una sabana auyoria tomo el objeto y llo descubrio, el sirviente se retiro, "esto ahome, es mi regalo hacia ti, es una espada, la cual solo tu podras portar, esta forjada en las montañas de mis reinos, es mi poder viviente ahome, y si la usas correctamente te protegera ante cualquiera" entendio la espada a ahome y ella la tomo, algo extraño sucedio a ahome cuando tomo la espada, la espada parecia tener vida propia, pero a la ves concentraba el poder de ahome, era inexplicable, los pensamientos de ahome fueron interrumpidos por auyoria "empecemos, sabes usar la espada?"  
  
"no" auyoria se acerco hacia ella, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su mano "lo mas importante, es como toma su espada srita." y asi empezo el entrenamiento, le explico que la mejor forma de atacar es tener una actitud de defensa-ofensiva, estando alerta del oponente, pero a la ves atacando, lo mejro era estudiar la tecnica de su oponente, el no le enseñaria ninguna tecnica en especial, pues le enseño que cada quien desarrolla una propia, ella deberia entrenar y encontrar su propia tecnica, el solo la guiaria, comenzaron con una batalla, la cual ahome tuvo muy pocos problemas, auyoria comprobo que no estaba equivocado sobre el gran poder que ahome tenia, y en cuanto a velocidad, con la practica mejoraria, despues de todo no era tan lenta despues de todo.  
  
Seshoumaro estaba en el comedor, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, solo el y Rin, todo era muy extraño, muchos eran sus pensameintos, lo que mas le molestaba era pensar que Ahome estuviera con Auyoria, lamo al sirviente "Ve y avisa a ahome que es hora del desayuno" "lo haria con mucho gusto amo, pero la señorita ahome ya desayuno, tambien el Sr. Auyoria" Seshoumaru volteo a ver al sirviente tal como lo temia, Ahome estaba con Auyoria pronto el sirviente le dijo "ahora se encuentran entrenando en el jardin, entrenando" Seshoumaru se sorprendio bastante de escuchar la ultima palabra del sirviente 'entrenando?' "Seshu?? no sabia que ahome entrenaria?" seshoumaru bajo la vista hacia Rin, su enojo era enorme en ese momento, se levanto y se dirigio al jardin.  
  
el acero de las espadas golpeando unas co otras era casi armonioso, a la ves que ahome lo atacaba el se defendia, a la ves que el la atacaba ella se defendia, ahome se preparo para atacar de nuevo, alzo su espada contra auyoria, pero auyoria bloqueo su espada de un modo que hizo que ella casi cayera ya sobre el piso respirando bruscamente "eres demasiado rapido" "esfuerzate mas hermosa, no habra misericordia" ahome sonrio hacia el, tomo de nuevo su spada con firmeza "pues no la necesito" sonrio y comenzo a atacar de nuevo, de nuevo la danza de las espadas.  
  
Seshoumaru llego al jardin vio a Ahome y Auyoria peleando, no se habia imaginado eso, al ver los movimientos de ahome se sorprendio bastante 'esta niña tiene una apariencia muy engañosa, Auyoria tenia razon' siguio observando la pelea, hasta que vio como Auyoria cayo sobre Ahome, ellos no se movieron, ahi se quedaron, sin hacer nada, eso hizo enfurecer a Seshoumaro, bastante 'ahora veo' por fin se levantaron, Ahome le ofrecio una sonrisa a Auyoria, y alcanzo a escuchar lo que ella le dijo sonrojada "eso es trampa.. " "disculpame bella, fue un accidente, continuamos?" ahome solo amplio su sonrisa y continuo peleando, Seshoumaro continuo observandolos por bastante tiempo Rin estaba a un lado de Seshoumaru "desayunaste Rin?" "si Seshu, ahome pelea muy bien, no es asi?" el no dijo nada, solo continuo viendo la pelea.  
  
Ahome y Auyoria continuaron peleando, Ahome aprendia bastante rapido, pero, estaba algo agotada, Auyoria estaba bastante sorprendido de las habilidades de la joven "creo que naciste para esto bella", "no me desagrada" le respondio ella, ahome hizo un mal movimiento y con un golpe auyoria logró que ahome soltara su espada ahome cayo al piso y auyoria coloco su espada en su cuello "un error y aqui tenemos a una jovencita indefenza" ahome lo vio a los ojos y sonrio hacia el "no lo creo" centralizo su energia y con ella la espada regreso a sus manos coloco la espada en el estomago de auyoria "ups" ahome sonrio, auyoria movio la espada del cuello de ahome, ahome hizo lo mismo, "bella hemos terminado por hoy, eres mas fuerte de lo que imagine" auyoria volteo su mirada hacia Seshoumaru "no deberia menospreciarte tanto hermosa" Ahome no se habia percatado de su presencia y volteo su mirada hacia Seshoumaru, "sera mejor que vaya a cambiarte, soy un desastre" ofrecio una sonrisa hacia Auyoria y paso a un lado de Seshoumaro con una sonrisa y un tono sarcastico "buenos dias, gran Sr." Seshoumaru solo volteo para ver que sus miradas se encontraron, ahome vio a Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla "buenos dias bonita, ire a tomar un baño y enseguida jugaremos te parece?" "Rin esta de acuerdo, Ahome" Ahome continuo su camino hacia su cuarto.  
  
Justo cuando Auyoria iba comentarle algo a cuando un sirviente llego corriendo, "Sr. Auyoria, noticias de su reino" Auyoria leyo la carta, volteo su vista hacia su amigo "vaya, parece que tendre que regresar amigo mio"  
  
"Hay problemas Auyoria?"  
  
"no, nada de cuidado, pero es requerida mi presencia"  
  
"cuando partiras?"  
  
"despues de la comida"  
  
"amigo mio fue un placer verte" dijo seshoumaru acercandose a el ofreciendole su mano  
  
"el placer fue mio amigo, cuida de la bella Ahome, es una mujer unica, su fuerza es tan grande como su belleza, y ni hablar de su pureza" Seshoumaru solo miro a su amigo sin decir una palabra "no hay nada de que avergonzarse amigo mio" con una palmada en la espalda dejo a su amigo.

* * *

ahome termino de bañarse, estaba realmente cansada, queria descansar un poco, se puso un kimono verde olivo, se, recosto en la cama y quedo dormida profundamente.Durmio por una hora sin darse cuenta, alguein tocaba su puerta, eso la hizo despertarse, la puerta se abrio, era una simple sirvienta, "disculpe señorita ahome, pense que estaria despidiendo al Sr.Auyoria" ahome desperto rapidamente despues de escuchar lo que habia dicho la sirvienta "Que haz dicho?" la sirvienta miro a ahome con asombro "no lo sabe srita.? el amo y la pequeña Rin estan despidiendolo en este momento" "Que?? aaah porque nadie me aviso?!?!?!?!" ahome se levanto apresuradamente, corriendo afuera de su cuarto, bajo rapidamente por as escaleras, hasta que por fin llego a la puerta principal.  
  
ahi estaban Sehoumaru, Auyoria y la pequeña Rin, como lo habia dicho la sirvienta "Auyoria es verdad?" Sechouamru se sorprendio bastante de como habia llamado Ahome a Auyoria 'Donde quedo Sr.?' pensó. Auyoria se acerco a Ahome, "bella, estabas dormida" tomo la mano de Ahome.  
  
"Que desconsiderado, pensaba marcharse sin despedirse??" ahome mostro una cara de indignacion, a lo que Auyoria sonrio.  
  
"bella, disculpame" se acerco a su oido y susurro "quise despedirme de ti, pero te veias como un angel dormido, me fue imposible despertarte" ahome se sonrojo al escuchar que auyoria la habia observado mientras dormio "Y..o" solo ofrecio una sonrisa a Auyoria "porque tan pronto?" "algo surgio en mi reino, y exigen mi presencia" "entiendo, espero que nos veamos pronto, fue un verdadero placer" "hermosa, el placer fue mio" coloco su mano en la mejilla de ahome "nunca conoci una mujer tan fuerte, inteligente y poderosa, vaya que eres unica Ahome, espero que entrenes, ya que espero un gran encuentro" Ahome sonrio calidamente "asi ser" Auyoria no pudo evitarlo, y abrazo a ahome, sabia que eso enfureceria bastante a su amigo pero no parecio importarle Ahome se sorprendio bastante de lo que habia hecho Auyoria, compredia lo que el sentia por ella, despues de Kouga, era el segundo hombre en mostrarle abiertamente sus sentimientos ahome respondio a su abrazo, Seshoumaru se enojo bastante sus celos eran enormes, no creia que podria soportar eso, nunca penso que hubiera un sentimiento tan grande, el ahbia renunciado a ella, pero quien demonios era ella como se atrevia ajugar de ese modo, simplemente no podia soportar ver eso, no podia. 


	6. Mi Mujer

Gracias por sus reviews son pocos pero, pero Gracias se siente bien lindo!!!! Saben que soy nueva asi que espero ir mejorando poco a poco me interesaria que me dijieran las cosas malas y buenas tambien no sean tan crueles, me tarde mucho por que no me llegaba la inspiracion andaba vagando quien sabe por donde je je.

* * *

Chapter 6 "Mi mujer"  
  
Asi que decidio irse, ir a dar un paseo para alejarse de Ahome y esas imagenes que lo atormentaban el no podia permitir tales sentimientos hacia alguien como ella menos por su hermano tal vez su hermano no la amaba como ella a el, tal vez si, asi que se alejaria de ella, seria tiempo que ella regresara con el y arreglara su vida. Al estar caminando lo distrajo de sus pensamientos un olor muy peculiar 'Naraku' penso y al ver ahi estaba ella, recordaba que ella le habia rogado que pelara por ella con Naraku sin embargo el se nego. Ahi estaba viendolo directamente en los ojos Kagura con esos ojos rojos observando con cautela.  
  
"¿Que haces en mis tierras?" le exigio respuesta  
  
"Vaya, solo paseando" 'que apuesto siempre me gustaste ahora que soy libre'  
  
el podia percivir la forma en que lo miraba, siempre lo habia mirado asi con admiracion y algo de deseo podi percvir en ella '¿Por que no?' penso, ella era Demonio alguien fuerte, bella, perfecto para el 'debo olvidarme de esa sacerdotiza lo mas pronto'.  
  
"Te gustaria vivir en mi castillo" dijo el con una voz fria  
  
"Yo..." ella nunca espero eso de el el gran Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Si o No!" el demando  
  
"Si... por que no"  
  
con ello el cambio de direccion y ella lo siguio preguntandose que tramaba el.  
  
Pronto llegaron al castillo, era bello a diferencia del castillo de Naraku.  
  
El estaba decidido no solo a que viviera con el si no a hacerla su mujer.  
  
El sentia algo muy especial por Ahome, sin embargo eso no era posible y debia terminar.  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo ella vio a Ahome se sorprendio mucho que ella estuviera ahi, era la mujer que viajaba con Inuyasha y estaba en casa de Seshoumaru 'que extrao' se acercaron a ellas (Rin y Ahome) y le sorprendio aun mas lo que iba decir Seshoumaru a ella, nunca se lo espero nadie.  
  
"Ya conocen a Kagura"  
  
Ahome se puso de pie no esperaba verla, no entendia por que la habia traido Sesshoumaru  
  
"Espero que respeten a mi futura mujer"  
  
Ahome se sorprendio bastante al escuchar lo que Seshoumaru habia dicho, una oleada de emociones le vinieron celos, traicion, tristeza, enojo, confusion, indignacion.Seshoumaru se sorprendio al percivir tanto en ella no podia descirvir lo que ella estaba sintiendo y mas aun le sorprendio su calma y su reaccion.  
  
Ella solo sonrio le extendio su mano a Kagura "Felicidades!" Kagura le respondio el gesto pero ella estaba aun mas confundida por lo sucedido no se atrevio a cuestionar a Sesshoumaru. Ahome se acerco a Rin y vio que ella estaba llorando, "¿Que sucede Rin?" Rin la observo y tan solo dijo "No es justo!" se fue corriendo a su cuarto "Ire con Rin..no esta bien" iba subiendo las escaleras cuando Seshoumaru le dijo friamente "¿Y tu como estas?" ella solo lo ignoro y continuo caminando.  
  
"¿Que fue todo eso?" pregunto Kagura desconcertada  
  
el solo la miro y no dijo nada ella lo miraba exigiendo una respuesta el solo se volteo y se dirigio hacia su estudio "Oh no!!! Me responderas ahora mismo!!! Me lalmas tu mujer sin mi consentimiento Dios por fin soy libre y ahora tu me reclamas!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se sorprendio mucho en la reaccion de ella la miro y simplemente dijo "Seras mia, no hay discusion"  
  
"No hay discusion!!!! Tu me usas para hacer celosa a esa humana!!! Y no hay discusion no hay forma en que eso suceda" ella miro hacia abajo y dijo casi en un susurro "..no de esa forma..." sus pensamientos debia planear la forma de tener a Sesshi y ella sabia perfectamente a donde debia ir.

* * *

Asiq ue Kagura se fue rapidamente hacia donde estaba Inuyasha el seria quien haria regresar a esa sacerdotiza y la alejaria de Sesshi, entonces el no pensaria en nadie mas.  
  
Ahome estaba con Rin tratando de consolar ala nia no entendia por que lloraba tanto, sin embargo, compartia su dolor, no entendia por que denuevo el mismo sentimiento de unos dias atras cuando sabia que Inu debia eestar con Kikyo ahora sabia que Sesshi ya tenia con quien estar. Abrazo a la Rin "Bonita no llores" "No es justo Ahome!!! Ella es mala!" "Rin calmate no es mala....Es la mujer de Sesshumaru" decir eso le rompia el corazon, estaba ella misma aceptando lo inevitable y algo quele dolia profundamente de nuevo debia resignarse.  
  
Rin se durmio pronto la acomodo y salio de la recamara, no sabia que hacer no sabia a donde ir, realmente ya no queria estar ahi, ya no mas, el tener que ver a Sesshoumaru con Kagura no creia que pudiera soportarlo, tampoco queria regresar con Inu pues el ahora estaba con Kikyo ella debia regresar a su era, si a ese lugar pertenecia, no podia creer que hubiera terminado en el castillo de Sesshoumaru tantas cosas increibles habian sucedido en esa era estaba tan feliz recordando todo, una lagrima escapo su rostro, cuando de nuevo se estampo con alguien Sesshi ella se asusto levanto su mirada y ahi estaban esos enormes ojos dorados, bellos, no habia otra forma de describirlos, cautivadores, Dios se habia enamorado por segunda ves de unos ojos dorados que ironia. Ellos solo se miraron durante un tiempo que parecia una eternidad, ella no podia dejar de verlo, se armo de valor y bajo la mirada "Rin esta durmiendo le sorprendio mucho la noticia.." antes de que continuara "Y a ti! No me respondiste hace rato dime!" le exigio "Yo...que quieres que diga ah!!! Que se supone que piense te odio!!! Si eso te odio!!! Me haces sentir de nuevo justamente como Inu te odio!!! Como pudiste!!!! Demonios!!!! Malditos!! Todos!!!" ella grito llorando a la ves, el la tomo por la cintura y ella lo golpeaba fuerte "Dejame!!! No me toques me das asco!!!" el acerco hacia ella y coloco sus labios en los de ella la beso, ella seguia peleando contra el,sin embargo el tomaba ese beso por la fuerza, finalmente ella le respondio, le respondio de una forma tan pasional, ambos sentian algo muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte, iba contra la naturaleza de ambos, pero no podian evitarlo, su corazon ansiaba lo que su mente no queria.

* * *

Fue todo muy cortito me costo muchisimo trabajo escribir esto no tienen idea, no se a donde me lleve esto quisiera poder darles gustos a todos pero me doy cuenta que la historia no depende de mi simplemente los personajes te llevan tirenme a loca pero yo misma no puedo creer haber planeado esta historia antes de escribirla y ahora esta tan loca!!! Asi que disculpenme pero aun no decido las parejas aun no se sabe, espero les intrigue y les guste.  
  
En el proximo capitulo aparece Inu por fin pobrecito se que muchos de ustedes lo aman yo lo amo!!! En fin, proximo capitulo aparece Inu gracias a Kagura y creo que cosas interesantes estan por venir gracias!!! 


End file.
